


A Regrettable lack of Tact

by boomturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Party, Day 1: After Party, Day 1: Pompous, HoshiHinaWeek2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Hinata Shouyou manages to get his hands on an interview Hoshiumi never intended to let him see.HoshiHina Week 2020 - Day 1: After Party & Pompous
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 42
Kudos: 407





	A Regrettable lack of Tact

After their regrettable loss to the Black Jackals Hoshiumi allowed himself to be herded out of the Kamei Arena Sendai into an impromptu houseparty at a place known only as “Tsukishima’s house.” Though, Hoshiumi is pretty sure more than just Tsukishima Kei lives here, given the familiarity almost all of the Karasuno alumni, some supposed Miyagi natives, and even Kuroo Tetsurou have with the place.

Packed in on the main floor and into the small back yard of the multi level house, dozens of Miyagi natives celebrate multiple events all at once: The Black Jackals win, an impromptu reunion, the witnessing of an excellent volleyball match — but maybe most especially the debut of one Hinata Shouyou.

Everytime Hinata walks into a room — circulating through the crowd exchanging greetings and hugs and jokes — there is a palpable shift in energy, an excitement. An anticipation for the chance of being Hinata’s sole focus, if only for a moment. Hoshiumi watches him weave through the crow, his gleaming bright grin illuminating his path. Greeting old friends, introducing them to his teammates where he can.

The room is chock full of both professional players — not just from the Adlers and the Jackals, former athletes, and other many friendly faces. In the corner he can see Karasuno’s former coaches catching up with old players. Some tall people he doesn’t recognize, but surely must have player volleyball at some point are talking to Yachi in the corner. Hoshiumi is particularly fascinated by the eclectic grouping that is Atsumu, Kageyama, Akaashi, and an impossibly huge setter named Koganegawa.

Even Sakusa actually showed up and chose to stay — instead of hiding back at the hotel like Romero and Heiwajima were. Sakusa stood talking with Ushijima and some other Shiratorizawa alumni in the kitchen, somehow unbothered by the people brushing by him.

At one point Hoshiumi was pretty sure he even saw Yamamoto Akane, somehow having stayed in Sendai, despite Enaga travelling back to Tokyo — though Kageyama had mentioned Karasuno and Nekoma having a pretty tight relationship in high school. Maybe her being here was a symptom of that?

Tired of people watching and looking to trash talk a little — Hoshiumi zeroed in on Atsumu, always an easy target to rile up. Maybe that would be enough to pin Hinata down for a minute to have an actual conversation with him. Getting to catch up with Hinata was pretty much the whole reason why Hoshiumi had agreed to come to this impromptu Miyagi reunion in the first place.

Cutting through the crowd towards Atsumu, loudly laughing at his own joke, Hoshiumi catches movement out of the corner of his eye. A pair of heads turn to look at him — stopping him in his tracks.

Hinata and Akane were speaking, their heads bowed low looking down at Akane’s phone. Hinata squinted, cupping a hand over his ear, trying to listen to something. Whatever it was must have been pretty interesting, because his face absolutely lit up — eyes sparkling and his grin going wide and toothy. Cocking his head to the side, Hoshiumi watches Hinata pull Akane’s phone even closer to his face to get a better look.

Well, at least Hinata was standing still now. It was as good a time as any to have his freaking conversation. Shrugging to himself, Hoshiumi weaves through the press of bodies to get to where Hinata and Akane were talking.

Hinata bent down, saying something to Akane that had her laughing and bobbing her head in a nod — tapping something on her phone. Hinata pulled his own phone out and grinned at it, giving her a thumbs up. Then they noticed Hoshiumi. Face flushing, Akane gave them both an awkward wave before melting into the crowd to talk to someone people kept referring to Saeko-neesan.

Hinata on the other hand was watching Hoshiumi with a peculiar intensity, a slow smirk on his face.

“What was that about?” Hoshiumi asked when he finally reached Hinata, nearly elbowing some tall bastard out of the way to get there.

“Hoshiumi-san! Just the person I was looking for.”

“Didn’t seem like you were looking very hard,” Hoshiumi commented dryly, gesturing at Hinata’s phone. “Must be something interesting.”

Hinata actually glittered at him, taking a shuffling step closer. “Mhmm, you wouldn’t believe how interesting.”

Hoshiumi lifted his brows, glancing down at the blacked out screen of Hinata’s phone. “Now you’ve got me curious, what did Yamamoto-san show you?”

The slant of Hinata’s grin took on a bit of a smug edge, an expression Hoshiumi wasn’t familiar with on Hinata’s face. Usually he only got to see those competitive snarls, or happy bright beams that were all teeth. He found he kind of liked the overconfident tilt to his mouth — it was interesting. Distracting.

“Would you say you’re a teeny-tiny, itty-bitty bit curious?” Hinata asked, his eyes twinkling.

Hoshiumi stared at him blankly, but still very interested in how amused Hinata seemed. “No, I’m pretty curious Shouyou, but if you don’t want to show me—”

Hinata leaned forward into Hoshiumi’s space a bit, cutting him off. Uhhhh...

“Akane-chan just showed me the most fascinating video from an interview today.” Hinata lifted up his phone, unlocking it.

Hoshiumi’s brows furrowed, “I’m sure she has footage from a ton of interviews.” He had not, as of yet taken a step back away from Hinata.

“None as good as this,” Hinata hummed, pulling up a video file.

On the phone screen a slightly sweaty post game Hoshiumi sucked on his teeth, hands on his hips as he complained about Hinata’s electric performance from today. “His setting... His defense... Even I feel like he’s gotten a teeny-tiny, itty-bitty little bit better than me.” Hinata paused the video there — the frame frozen on Hoshiumi’s playful scowl that still somehow caught the competitive light in his eyes.

Shit.

Hinata tipped his chin up — Hoshiumi suddenly found it very irritating that he wasn’t even a whole piddly centimeter taller than Hinata — his grin now fully smug. “You think I’m better than you Hoshiumi-san?”

Puffing out his cheeks, Hoshiumi sent a glowering glance over at the back of Akane’s head. He hadn’t realized she’d been filming that interview. Normally Enaga was pretty good about not quoting him in such a way that would make him look like a dweeb — unlike that clip just now. How much of the interview had Akane sent Hinata?

Welp. No helping it.

Hoshiumi lifted his own chin, narrowing his eyes at Hinata. “Yeah. I do. For now.”

This only made Hinata’s grin wider, his eyes crinkling a bit. “Is it because I blocked you that one time?”

Hoshiumi scoffed, annoyed to even be reminded of that moment. He truly felt he deserved to play way more games against Hinata — it’d give him a chance to redeem himself — also practicing against someone like him could only be extremely useful in keeping Hoshiumi’s game sharp. It’s what he wanted to talk to Hinata about tonight actually — figuring out how to train together in the gaps of their busy season schedules.

“Whatever, I managed to tool you dozens of times tonight.” That just made Hinata laugh which had Hoshiumi bristling. “It’s not funny, I did—”

Hinata reached a hand up, gripping his shoulder — Hoshiumi was momentarily distracted from his ire, instead zeroing in on the warm comforting heat of Hinata’s hand. A distraction tactic? “It’s not that. It’s just, if _you_ think I’m better than you, maybe it’s true?”

Hoshiumi dragged his gaze away from the hand still gripping his shoulder to stare at Hinata in confusion, “What do mean maybe if I say it? Of course it’s true. You’re amazing—”

This time Hoshiumi cut himself off, noticing the self satisfied grin Hinata was giving him. “And you’re just fishing for compliments.”

Hinata’s grin was now decidedly cheeky. He tried tilting his eyebrows in an expression of _'who me?’_ to no avail. No one innocent ever looked so pleased with themselves. At Hoshiumi’s clucked tongue Hinata’s gaze sharpened.

“Did you mean what you said?”

Hoshiumi frowned. That hand was still on his shoulder, the grip tightening a little. “I just told you yes, quit trying—”

“That we’re going to take on the whole world together?” Hinata said softly, his voice soft, almost incoherent over the sound of the crowd. So that tells him how long the video was at least.

Hoshiumi doesn’t hesitate, “Yeah. You and me, against all these tall bastards.”

Finally Hoshiumi gets to experience one of Hinata’s normal smiles — one of the bright happy ones. The ones that make Hoshiumi’s pulse race just a little faster than normal. Hoshiumi smiles back, hard enough that his cheeks kinda hurt a little doing it.

Hinata tips his head thoughtfully, pursing his lips. “Does this mean we’re practically volleyball married now?” The hand on Hoshiumi’s shoulder splays out, Hinata’s thumb resting on the pulse point at the base of Hoshiumi’s neck.

Hoshiumi almost gets flustered, before he notices the teasing light in Hinata’s eyes. Sucking on his teeth, Hoshiumi narrows his eyes.

Hinata Shouyou had best learn you don’t start a game of chicken with Hoshiumi Kourai. In a blink and you miss it motion, Hoshiumi darted his hand forward, fisting into the fabric of Hinata’s gold jacket, reeling him forward.

Hinata manages a squeaked, “Wha—” before Hoshiumi presses his lips to Hinata’s, tilting his head for a better angle. After a moment Hinata relaxes, pushing back into the kiss. The hand that had been holding Hoshiumi’s shoulder now grips the back of his neck, holding Hoshiumi in place. Not one to be out done, Hoshiumi laps forward with his tongue and slides his into Hinata’s mouth — revelling in the spasming fingers at the back of his neck. The sounds around them mute, his focus narrowing on the point of connection between their lips, their hands. The sound of Hinata’s breath.

It is as Hinata is ducking forward to deepen the kiss further that Hoshiumi pulls back, smirking at the plaintive sound Hinata makes as he chases forward, but Hoshiumi is too quick. Tongueing at the flavour of Hinata on his lips, Hoshiumi delights in the high flush on Hinata's cheeks. He gives Hinata a smug little grin. “Yeah Shouyou, volleyball married sounds good.”

Hinata looks a bit dazed, like he can’t remember what the heck they were talking about. He gives a dopey nod, “Uhuh, cool.” Hinata leans forward to go back to kissing him, which Hoshiumi is more than fine with—

It is only as Hinata’s fingers thread into Hoshiumi’s hair that they notice that the party around them has gone completely silent. Everyone is either staring at them, or trying very hard not to stare at them. After a brief pause, the woman known as Saeko-neesan hoots, “Hell yeah Shouyou! Get it!” which causes a ripple of confused and uncomfortable laughter from the crowd, everyone going back to their conversations, studiously avoiding looking at Hinata and Hoshiumi.

Hinata doesn’t even look bashful, which is something Hoshiumi finds he is VERY interested in. “I guess we did just kinda make out in the middle of Tsukishima’s living room.” And then Hinata jerks his head towards the door. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Won’t your friends be sad you left the party early?”

“Ehh, I’ll have the chance to see most of them sooner than I do you after tonight, and if we’re volleyball married...” He puts his hands on his hips. “We better consummate that, right?”

Hoshiumi kicks his head back and laughs, never quite fully able to anticipate what was going to come tumbling out of Hinata’s mouth. Grinning, Hoshiumi looped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders, tugging him to the door. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.”

“Except beat me at volleyball.” Hinata chirped, planting a loud kiss on Hoshiumi’s cheek, startling some of Hinata’s friends mid conversation in the genkan.

“I’d like to see for myself before I make any firm decisions on which I want more, Shouyou.” Hoshiumi says, tugging his shoes on. They step out into the night air together hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they boned ✨
> 
> Come yell with me about HQ! at my writing twitter: [@boomturkeyao3](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
